Stay After Class
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: *AU One Shot* Sarah has hated math all her life, until her junior year in high school when she has the hot Mr. Gerdelman for a teacher. She's had a crush on him since the first day of school, but one day he gives her something she's been dreaming of. KazarianxOC WARNING: Contains sexual content! Don't like, don't read!


*Sigh* ...Yes, it's another Kazarian/OC one shot... but this one I just had to write because it wouldn't leave my head! I've been having this fantasy of Kazarian as a hot teacher for two days straight and it will not leave! So I wrote this to possibly help. Again, this is all based on a fantasy I had.

And again since this is M rated, it has sexual content! Don't like, don't read! Got it?

* * *

**Stay After Class**

I hated math. I hated it with a burning passion. I hated it since kindergarten and it seems it doesn't like me either. I was okay with school, but math was always the class I dreaded going to. Luckily I never failed it and had to retake the required class; always at least got a B or a C… except for last year in my sophomore year when I was really struggling. But I still was able to pass with a low C.

Despite that, math was my worst subject. I preferred science, history, and art, with a little of Spanish sprinkled in there. I thought I would never enjoy going to that class…

…that is until my junior year when I met Mr. Gerdelman.

Who is he? He is the Algebra II teacher at my school and was a new teacher when I was a junior so I didn't see him when I was a freshman or sophomore. Oh and I'll mention another thing… he is HOT! In my school I didn't have a single good looking teacher until he came along. His head was shaved bald and he had a face that screamed sex and a voice that sent shivers down my spine whenever he taught. Every day he wore jeans, blue or dark gray, along with a button-up shirt that was always halfway unbuttoned to show his clean bare chest and the various necklaces he wore. My favorites were either one of his three black ones, the gray one, and my own personally favorite… the maroon one.

For the first time in my high school years, I was in love. Ever since I saw him on the first day of my junior year, I've been swooning over him every time I walked into that classroom. I even had fantasies about him! Everyday, even if I wasn't in school, I'd have fantasies and dreams about me and him… getting intimate with each other. The hot kisses we'd give, how he'd look with his clothes off, and how big he was down in a certain area.

Okay, enough of this! Let's get onto where one of my fantasies did come true.

Five minutes until the bell rang for lunch and while the rest of the class grabbed their stuff and waited at the door, I sat in my desk and continued to work on my assignment. Eh, I didn't care for lunch. I have been skipping it and going to the library to do some homework. Although I was currently stuck on a problem, so I grabbed my book and notebook and walked over to Mr. Gerdelman's desk. Whenever I went up to him to ask him for help, I always felt myself blush and I had to refrain myself from drooling at his hottness.

He looked up from his computer screen and at me, "Need help, Sarah?" He asked.

"Um yeah." I shook off his gaze and opened my book back up and pointed to the problem. "I need help on number twenty-four."

Mr. Gerdelman grabbed his pencil, "Okay, so basically…"

As he started explaining what I could do, I began to daze off and stare at him. God he was sexy! That face, that voice, that body just worked so well! How I would love to be in a room alone with him…

"You understand that?" Mr. Gerdelman asked.

I awoke back into reality and shook my head, "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Gerdelman. Could you repeat that?"

"Of course." He smiled. "So basically you just cross multiply the five and the seventeen and then you divide that by the 6x and you get your answer."

"Oh durr!" I chuckled. "I should've known that!" I grabbed my stuff and walked back to my desk. As I was walking back however, I heard Mr. Gerdelman chuckle behind me, it sounded sexy. I looked behind me and saw he had a small grin on his face and he was staring at me. I turned my head away as I sat down.

Soon the bell rang and the students filed out of the classroom to get to the cafeteria in time for lunch. I was the last one to get out as I grabbed my things and I was about to push the door open to leave.

"Sarah." Mr. Gerdelman called out.

"What?" I asked.

He stood up from behind his desk, "I want you to stay after class. Lock the door."

_Um okay? _I thought as I closed the door, locked it, and moved back into the room.

"Set your things on the desk." Mr. Gerdelman ordered. I did so and put my things on the desk next to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

That's when he gave me a smile I've never seen him give before… a very sexy seductive smile. "You want me, do you?" He asked, his voice low.

My eyes widened at what he said, "W-what?"

He chuckled and leaned on his desk, his maroon shirt slipping down his shoulder on one side, "You don't think I noticed? I've seen you since the start of the school year and since then you've been watching me. I know you fantasize about me, you dream about me. You want me to give it to you, bad. You want me in you and you want me to pound into you so hard you'll scream." He stood up straight and moved closer to me. "Is that right?"

Was this really happening? Was my Algebra II teacher seducing me? Were my dreams and fantasies going to come true? All I could do to respond was slowly nod.

"I knew it." Mr. Gerdelman smiled more. He moved even closer, where our bodies were only centimeters from touching. "I will make your dream come true right now." He lightly pushed me back so I sat on a desk chair and I looked at him; some shock, but mostly want.

"M-Mr. Gerdelman-" I stuttered, but he shushed me.

"From now on, just call me Frankie." He whispered before he put his lips on mine and kissed me. For a few seconds I didn't know what to do, but I then just let my lips go with his.

It didn't take long for him to make the kiss passionate which I joined along. It actually got so wild that I ended up falling backwards out of the chair and onto the floor. Frankie followed and got on top of me. Still kissing me, he removed my t-shirt and also my purple and black laced bra.

"Sexy…" Frankie whispered huskily in my ear before licking on my left nipple. I let out a small gasp as I moved my hands up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off. Very fit, big arms, four pack of abs, I blushed at the sight. I then squeaked as he pulled me closer and put his mouth on my right nipple, moving his tongue all around it. I moaned lightly as I felt that wonderful tongue on me. He eventually moved his mouth up my neck and back to my lips where he kissed me hard and wildly before we broke apart to catch air.

While I was still panting for air, Frankie unzipped my pants and slipped them off as well as my underwear, which were also purple and black lace. He then lowered his pants showing red boxers. I could feel myself getting really wet, especially seeing the bulge in the underwear.

Frankie seemed to notice that my pussy was soaked, "Oh someone is wet huh?" He gave a half smile and made a tsking sound before lowering his head and he started to lick me.

"Ah! Frankie!" I shouted in shock, then started moaning. This felt so good! His tongue felt amazing! I was squirming and thrusting in his face from the feeling I was getting from this. This was too real to be a dream. Finally after a while, I thrust hard into his face and came as I screamed his name. When he lifted his head up, he smirked and licked my cum off his face.

"Now it's this guy's turn." Frankie smirked. He lowered down his boxers to reveal his big, hard cock.

My eyes widened at the sight of it; it was bigger than I thought. At this point I was aroused so much, I launched at Frankie and sank that thing into my mouth and sucked hard.

"OH GOD!" Frankie shouted in surprise. I kept both of my hands on his member as I sucked and moved them up and down and did the same with my mouth. I squeezed harder the harder he got and the louder he moaned. I even a few times licked only the head, tasting the pre cum that squirted out. Near the end, Frankie was thrusting in my mouth to the point where I gagged before he let it out.

"Oh man…!" I coughed as I got onto my feet. But when my coughing ended, I noticed Frankie was standing up as well, giving me that same sexy grin.

Then unexpectedly, he lifted me up and kissed me wildly again. We kissed as he carried me to his desk and threw me on top of there. Panting heavily, Frankie got on top of me and immediately pounded that cock of his into me.

I screamed the loudest I've ever screamed. I honestly didn't care of somebody else heard it, let them hear! Oh god he felt so good inside of me! Better than I ever imagined! I did not want him to stop.

"You like this, do you?!" Frankie growled between gritted teeth.

"YES!" I screamed. "OH GOD YES!"

"Is this what you dreamed of?" Frankie asked.

"YES! YES!" I screamed back. "Please don't stop!"

"I won't until we both cum hard!" He said.

We were getting close and just when it felt like it was time, I felt myself being lifted off the desk and against the wall. Seconds after I was put against the wall, Frankie reentered into me, once again hard. We moaned together as I gripped on his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt like I was going to melt being so close to his body as we thrust.

"Oh Sarah… you're incredible!" Frankie groaned, his knees slowly buckling as he continued thrusting.

I felt my walls tighten around him and that's when I screamed and came. About a minute later, Frankie shook and thrust and took his turn to cum with a loud scream. We then collapsed down on the hard floor.

After a little break, we got our clothes back on and cleaned everything up. I looked up at the clock and noticed the lunch period was almost over. Man, were we really in here that long?

"I better get going to my next class." I said, grabbing my books off the desk. As I was about to head out the door, Frankie grabbed my arm and pulled me into a gentle kiss.

"Think we should do this again sometime?" He asked with a sweet smile.

"We surely will." I winked and got out the door just as the bell rang.

Since that day, I've been more excited about going to math.

* * *

So... yeah. That's basically what my fantasy was about. Pretty hot, huh? ;D ;D Hope you liked!


End file.
